


Clearly, You're Dying

by StupidGenius



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Derek worries, Established Relationship, Sick Stiles, and thinks Stiles has pneumonia or somethin and will die if Derek stops watching him for one second, im guessing he doesnt know much about human illnesses, judging by how he used to say shit like 'catch a scent' around paige
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-03
Updated: 2015-07-03
Packaged: 2018-04-07 13:04:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4264230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StupidGenius/pseuds/StupidGenius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles was dying.</p>
<p>Well. Okay. He wasn't dying. He just felt like he was.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clearly, You're Dying

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sick, and i wanted to make myself feel better, so
> 
> Latest teen wolf ep. spoilers in end notes.
> 
> (I'm awful at these, so apologies in advance)

Stiles was dying.

Well. Okay. He wasn't _dying_. He just felt like he was. 

Colds were the absolute worst. Especially for him. Because he only got them like, once a year, if that, so when he did get one - it was terrible. He hardly got any sleep because his nose felt like it was on fire and stuffed to all hell, his throat hurt and no matter what he did, he couldn't get rid of that gross sick taste in the back of it. His body hurt and he felt like throwing up every time he moved, except - surprise surprise! - nothing came up, because he hadn't even eaten due to how everything tasted like shit. After all this, everything he's been through, with the pack and the almost dying - this is what killed him.

A common cold.

When the phone rang beside him, he groaned, forcing himself to lift a weak arm and grab it.

"'Ello?"

"Hey Kiddo." His dad greeted. "We still getting lunch today?" 

Crap. That was today?

"Shit." He sighed. "Sorry, dad, I - " He cut off, coughing. it was a wet, disgusting sound, and he whined. "'M sick."

"Oh. Sorry kid. another time then. Want me to come over and help? I know Derek's still gonna be in Oregon, at least til tomorrow." 

"No!" he said quickly, feeling guilty. His dad already did too much for him. "No, 'm okay. Jus' not feelin' up to drivin'" the 'g's refused to come out properly with his stuffed up nose, and he wanted to cry. Cause that was another thing that happened when he got sick. He cried about how much it hurt and that this was so fair. It wasn't pretty.

"You sure?"

"Yeah. No prob, dad. 'M fine." He assured him. the Sheriff sighed.

"Okay Stiles. But i'm sending Scott down there to make sure you're still alive later."

"Dad-"

"I worry about you, Stiles, please." The guilt. Stiles bit his lip.

"Okay. Lov' you dad."

"Love you too, son."

 

 

* * *

 

 

On TV, when characters got sick, they usually described it as being delirious. So out of it they hardly remembered anything. Stiles envied them.

Sure, other people besides him probably felt like this. But, at the moment, Stiles didn't care about the other people. It was 2 pm, the sun was giving him a headache, and he hurt too much to get up and close the blinds. he tried. he sat up, and then dry heaved into the bucket he'd forced himself to put near the bed. ugh.

_Whoever got me sick owes me money_ , he thought, throwing an arm over his eyes and trying to breathe, _for the inconvenience_.

Around 2:30, maybe 4 - he wasn't really keeping count, every minute felt like an hour anyway - he heard the key turn in the lock, and groaned. He thought Scott was coming around seven. Was it seven already He turned so he lay on his side, letting out a moan when the room seemed to spin for a second.

"Stiles?" That-

That was not Scott's voice.

"Derek?" He mumbled, sitting up. The door to their bedroom burst open, and Derek rushed over, grabbing his face and inspecting him. "Wha?"

"Are you okay? The whole room smells like sick. Are you dying? Stiles?" Derek asked one question after the other, and Stiles blinked at him, dazed.

"You're supos'a be in Oreg'n." God, that was awful.

"I was going to surprise you." The alpha frowned. "You're sick. You never get sick."

"'M fine." Okay, he wasn't totally fine, but this was a normal cold for him, so that probably counted.

"No you're not."

"This 's normal, Derek."

"No. Your temperature's too high." His frown turned into a scowl. "I'm taking you to the hospital."

Wonderful.

 

 

* * *

 

 

"It's just a normal cold, Derek." Melissa put her hands on her hips, narrowing her eyes. "Though, you should probably eat something, Stiles. And drink some water. You're dehydrated."

"Thanks Mrs. McCall." He gave her a small smile, wrapping Derek's leather jacket tighter around his shoulders. When she left, he turned to Derek. "Told you."

"She said you were dehydrated."

"Also normal. I haven't gotten up all day, it's to be expected." And hey, look at that, his nose was already less stuffed up.

Derek looked skeptical. Stiles rolled his eyes. the Alpha finally sighed, shoulders slumming.

"I don't know how to take care of sick people, alright? I had one human sibling, and he never really got sick. Werewolves cant carry illnesses, so there was no way he could have." He was staring at the floor so hard, Stiles thought he might burn a hole through it. "I can't take care of you."

"You're doing fine. I don't like people doting all over me anyway. Its okay, Derek." He paused. "although, a little werewolf pain mojo would be nice. my everywhere hurts." Derek complied, black veins going up that hand that was on Stiles' arm. "Thanks."

"You're really okay?" 

"Aw, you were worried about me>" Stiles grinned. Derek huffed.

"I'm your boyfriend. Of course I was worried."

"I know. I just love hearing you say that."

 

\---

 

Derek was actually a great nurse. After he searched the internet for information, that is. And maybe Stiles lied. Maybe it was actually rather nice having someone wait on you hand and foot, even thought they were basically a human furnace and made you sweat out of three shirts. And acted like it was the plague and not a common cold.

Yeah, okay, Derek was terrible. But Stiles didn't mind.

**Author's Note:**

> **EPISODE 5x2 SPOILERS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**
> 
> Because i have to talk to someone about this. We're going to ignore the whole "the only one who can steal your power is a beta of your own making" thing, right? Because that hasn't been true in the past. I mean yeah, Peter and Derek and Laura were related, but Laura never bit Peter, and Peter never bit Derek, so they shouldn't have been able to become an alpha
> 
> Also, can we talk about the fact that Stiles _smelled_ his father to try and figure out what was different about him? He spends way too much time around the wolves.
> 
> "You're not wearing your wedding ring anymore" Kill me.
> 
> 'D.H.' christ. Stiles getting pissed when Scott mentioned Derek.
> 
> plz talk about the problems that Stiles most likely has since the nogitsune in this season. there's no way he's okay and they neglected to mentionit all through season 4.
> 
> Baby Liam and Mason Jar and my sons okay they need to stay safe. Also, Mason's reaction was the appropriate response to finding out your best friend was a werewolf.
> 
> "Why do i get the feeling this kid's tougher than he looks?" Liam's like those short people that are filled with rage because everyone's so much taller than them. i want to punch Theo is the face, also. Is that actually theo tho? Like, did he go dark side and kidnap people to pretend to be his parents? Or was that never theo? where is the real theo. Why does no one listen when Stiles doesn't trust someone hes like Ron oh my god.
> 
> Tracy?? not quite sure what's up with her. I think maybe she was already a werewolf, and they've been taking her memories of it? Cause she left those claw marks in the locker before they did whatever they did to her. Mostly, i was just thinking about how she was the bodyguard in that dumb Pair of Kings show on Disney X. D.


End file.
